Memoria de una bruja fenix
by frikific
Summary: Una historia de diez capítulos sobre Bianca , su relación con Chris y sobre todo su relación con la familia.


**Prologo: Paz en la familia**

Miré atentamente a todos los presentes en la mesa, había dicho a Chris que preparara esta cena pero que no le dijera a nadie el motivo. Sus padres sabían que íbamos a anunciarles algo pero la verdad es que ni se acercaban a vislumbrar la verdad.  
Yo podía leer sus mentes gracias a una poción que había comprado en el mercado negro de brujos. Su efecto era meramente temporal pero valía la pena usarlo para esa ocasión. Sonreí antes de soltarles la bomba.  
-Bueno , como sabréis le pedí a Chris que organizara esta cena en vuestra casa por una razón . Hemos estado un poco distantes últimamente porque hemos querido esperar para daros la noticia – dije mientras sacaba mi anillo y me lo ponía ante la mirada atónita de Leo y Piper- ¡Vamos a casarnos!  
En ese momento todo fue un torbellino de pensamientos , Leo estaba feliz por su hijo y esperaba poder oficiar la ceremonia como Anciano( lo llevaba crudo , no he pagado un dineral para que la casara el padre de mi novio ¿Se puede ser más cutre?), Chris solo pensaba en lo felices que seríamos y lo bonito que era el mundo, ¡Que mono que era mi novio!( además de inocente porque no había intuido la verdadera razón por la que había querido anunciarlo de esa forma)y por último llegue a la mente de Piper.  
La relación entre ambas era extraña , éramos mujeres muy parecidas ; fuertes , decididas e independientes. Lo lógico es que nos hubiéramos llevado bien pero el mundo no es lógico . Igual que Chris y yo somos completamente diferentes pero aun así nos queremos con locura con Piper se producía un extraño fenómeno  
_-No puede ser-_Pensó Piper_- Piro si yo pensaba que iban a cortar .( de hecho yo había dejado sutiles señales para inducirla a pensar eso y que el golpe fuera mayor) Me ha engañado esa víbora. No solo no se separan sino que encima se casan, como tenga un nieta igual de putón que esta yo me muero ( no me importó yo con mis amigas la he llamado cosas peores)._  
-_Como te ha sentado suegrecita ¿me darás la bienvenida a la familia?-_ le dije con el pensamiento( para eso tuve que comprar otra poción pero tocarle las narices a mi suegra bien lo merecía)  
Tras un momento de desconcierto se dio cuenta de que había sido yo, dejó a Chris y Leo hablando y fingiendo que iba a la cocina a coger unas cosas se dispuso a conversar  
-_Querías disfrutar al máximo de este momento zorra- _me respondió_ – Mira niñata eso ha sido un golpe bajo pero te aseguro que te lo voy a devolver, no voy a dejar que mi hijo se case con alguien que le engaña._  
_-Yo no le engaño _  
_- Por eso llevas siempre ropa que deja que tanto a la imaginación-_dijo con evidente sarcasmo  
_-Quiero lucir mi cuerpo (que por cierto es de escándalo) antes de que me cuelgue todo como a otras_ – respondí con malicia  
-_Ramera_  
_-Vieja_  
-¿Qué te parece a ti Bianca?- me preguntó Chris pillándome por sorpresa- Yo creo que si tuviéramos una hija la deberíamos llamar Piper  
-Pues claro cariño- dije yo abrazándolo- Ya sabes lo mucho que quiero yo a tu madre , nada gustaría más ( ya claro como que voy a llamar a un hijo mío como su abuelo , que poco original)  
Llamadme hipócrita pero quiero mucho a Chris y no podía decirle que pensaba que su madre era la mayor puta conocida desde los tiempos de Babilonia , sencillamente no me veía capaz. Era mucho mejor( y más divertido)estar tocándole los ovarios durante lo que le quede de vida  
Cuando nos fuimos me sentí poco mal por mentir a Chris , pero al fin y al cabo su madre tampoco le decía que no me tragaba . A lo mejor si hubiera sabido que no iba a estar con Chris toda su vida habría actuado de forma diferente no solo en eso sino en muchas cosas , pero esa es la gracia de la muerte ¿no?. Muchas veces deja a los que no quieren vivir y se lleva a los que desean con toda su alma continuar en este mundo.  
Realmente si el amor es ciego, la muerte tiene un completo aislamiento sensorialç

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de un fic corto que quiero hacer sobre la relación de Chris y Bianca. Quiero dejar claro que algún personaje que aparecerá no es mío ( ni de la serie) sino que pertenece a la historia de dreamgirl. Espero que os guste

Pd: Mi otro fic de embrujadas como ya dije lo actualizaré el 31( Halloween buuu) porque ahora estoy ocupado con la uni


End file.
